


Avacados in the Dark

by QueenoftheNile



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avacados, M/M, Marvel Universe, ablagados, matt murdock/foggy nelson - Freeform, matt/foggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheNile/pseuds/QueenoftheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power went out, and the dang apartment building has just installed these electronic locks, so everyone gets locked out of their apartments. Oops. And Foggy doesn't notice that the dude sitting next to him is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avacados in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> BUT FOGGY MATT IS BLIND hope you enjoy! Another fluff because I have no control over my life.

Franklin Nelson had lived in Hell’s Kitchen since birth, and _never_ had he seen a storm quite of this magnitude before.

 

It was late July, and he hummed quietly as the elevator neared his floor.

 

As he stepped off of the elevator, a dramatic red light on the ceiling began flashing, as a tornado siren came on. “Mother…” He shook his head as he scrambled for the key card for his apartment, as they had recently installed these annoying electronic locks.

 

A few people stepped out of their apartments at the commotion, including a dark haired man  in a T-shirt and jeans, an unusually clean cut businessman wearing glasses, right beside a tall bald man, a dark skinned woman, and a few others.

 

Just then, the lights flickered, before shutting off completely.

 

Foggy’s instant reaction was to turn around and try his door. Unfortunately, he remembered; automatic locks. It was one forty when the lights went out, and the first words to break the awkward silence were broken at one forty eight.

 

“It’s crazy, that we, um, we’ve all been neighbors for so long and never spoken to each other. Are our lives so preoccupying that we have no time for human interaction?” Foggy spoke up. “We could kinda get to know each other. It’ll be like a creepy, storm induced forced social meetup.” He smiled, and earned a light chuckle from the dark-haired man.

 

“I’m Foggy,” He introduced.

 

“Claire,” Said the dark skinned woman.

 

“James.” The businessman spoke up.

 

“Wilson.” The tall bald man came and stood beside James, before sliding down and taking a seat, and a few others, Foggy included, followed.

 

“Ben,” Offered an older dark skinned man.

 

“Brett,” Spoke another.

 

“Vladimir,”

 

“Anatoly.” Spoke two men through thick Russian accents.

 

“Marci,” Foggy bit down on his lip at the painfully familiar voice as the blonde bounced over to take a seat beside him. “And I didn’t know you lived here, Foggy bear.” She said affectionately, earning an eyeroll.

 

A light chuckle escaped the unintroduced dark haired man, before he visibly bit down on his lip.

 

“And I didn’t catch your name?” Foggy’s words came out slightly bitter, as he resented his amusement.

 

“Matthew,” Came a low voice, and in the dim light Foggy caught a crooked smile from him.

 

On his left sat Matt, and right off the bat Foggy refused to use his full name, on the right, uncomfortably close, was Marci, then on her other side was Ben, on his left was Claire.

 

Across the hall, to Foggy’s far right were Anatoly and Vladimir,  then to the left Brett, then James, then Wilson, then Karen.

 

Foggy nodded, “That’s everyone then?”

 

They all nodded, and James let out a yawn, pushing up his glasses.

 

Foggy couldn’t help a small smirk at seeing the usually so put together man rubbing his eyes and looking exhausted.

 

The group made small talk for a while, before some got tired, most ended up leaning on someone they knew, and Marci tried to lean on Foggy, who promptly scooted away. And scooted away again. And again, until he awkwardly bumped into Matt.

 

The taller man returned with a slight chuckle. “Foggy, right? She a little too close?” He laughed under his breath.

 

Foggy nodded, letting out a slight sigh.

 

“Ex?” Matt guessed.

 

“Mm hmm…” Foggy  thought about trying to scoot away, but with Marci leaning on him he realized how difficult that would be and decided against it.

 

“So Matt, what do you do?” He knew the illiteracy of the question was countered by its commonness, though it did bother him.

 

“I’m actually saving to go to law school.” He explained.

 

That’s odd, “So am I. I was accepted into Columbia, just a while ago. That's why I moved to this apartment complex, cheaper than my last one, so I can save more money for school.”

 

Matt frowned, “So did I.” he said slowly, his tone mismatched with the crooked smile that crept onto his face.

 

Marci, with an exaggerated sigh, sat up off of the exhausted blond, looking slightly pouty.

 

Foggy let out his own sigh of relief, moving so he _wasn’t_ almost in Matt’s lap.

 

He looked over to see James seemed to be dozing  off, leaning on Wilson.

 

“You have someone else special in your life then?” Matt’s spoke up, snapping Foggy back to reality.

 

“What-no. Me? Nah these days I fly solo. Painfully solo.” He shook his head. “You?”

 

There was that crooked smile again. “No.” He answered simply. “Don’t really have the time to mix it up.”

 

Foggy scoffed. “Really? What is it you do that is so time consuming exactly?” He asked disbelievingly.

 

Matt’s smile faded. “Nothing special.” His tone, and the implication behind his words, seemed eerily dark.

 

There were a few minutes of quiet, and Matt sounded like he was about to say something, when the click-clack of heels on the concrete steps broke the silence.

 

An exasperated looking blond woman, who was soaking wet and looked to be on the brink of tears, stormed down the hallway.

 

She marched up to an the apartment Matt was leaning on the door to, and slid her key card.

 

“Since the power went out the doors don’t work.” Matt informed her calmly, without looking up.

 

“Oh my goodness!” She sounded really upset, but it was hard to take ‘oh my goodness’ exceedingly seriously.

 

“Not your night?” Matt suggested, smirk returning.

 

She just leaned against the wall and slid down, sighing. “Yeah.” She muttered.

 

“Feel like sharing? Don’t think anyone here’s particularly crunched on time.” Matt’s voice was still low enough that only Foggy and Karen could hear him.

 

She shook her head. “I had a double shift, and when I’m leaving, someone from the bar decides that he’d like my number. He was very persistent, and when I finally got him to leave me alone, I started heading home, and my purse got snatched. I chased the guy for a while, and some stuff fell out, including my key luckily, but he still got away. So then, I’m heading home, and it just starts pouring, and then there’s the tornado warning, and all the cabs disappeared, so I had to walk, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, I almost wasn’t let into the building, I’m just so gosh darn tired!” She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

 

“I agree. It’s just not your night.”

 

“I’m Karen, by the way.”

 

“Matt.”

 

Small talk kind of picked up after that, and Foggy zoned out a bit, until a topic picked up that did interest him.

 

Karen had mentioned something about a man in a black mask.

 

“Wait what’d you say?” Foggy asked.

 

“Well, I heard this girl scream, and I went to see what happened, and this guy had her pinned against the wall. I was about to call out, when this man appeared out of nowhere, and he-he beat the tar out of the guy. A black mask covered his face though, and afterward he gave me this-this look. And then I looked away for a second, and he was just gone.”

 

Foggy had been following for a while, stories all over the internet were popping up, about some jackass running around in a black mask playing hero. Foggy thought it was ridiculous, but something nagged at him about it; it just seemed strange that so many people would have the same story. And then seeing the look of awe on the blonde’s face in the dim light as she recounted the event, it just didn’t feel like it could be made up.

 

“What do you think about the man in the mask, Matt?” She asked.

 

Matt went quiet for a moment, before answering. “Seems like a man with issues.”

 

Karen’s smile faded. “Goes around beating up bad guys? Sounds more like a hero to me.” Karen said quietly.

 

James gave a scoff. “Sounds like a hero wannabe,” he commented. “He’s only going to get himself hurt and make others think they can all go around in costumes to ‘save’ the world.”

 

Karen shook her head. “At least he’s doing something. To each person he defends, he is saving the world.”

 

Wilson shot the blonde a sharp look, but said nothing.

 

“It’s better than what most of the people here have been doing,” Ben added.

 

Foggy just shook his head, combing over the matter repeatedly in his mind, as the conversation died out.

 

Other small talk went on feebly for a while, which Foggy paid no heed to.

 

After a bit, he caught himself nodding off a few times, before he was being shaken awake.

 

“Foggy, power’s back on.” He blinked at the light, and realized he’d fallen asleep on Matt’s shoulder.

 

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to-” He stumbled through his apology as he sat up, but Matt stopped him.

 

“It’s fine.” He smirked.

 

Foggy looked around and saw a surprising number of people were asleep; James was asleep in Wilson’s lap, as Wilson slept with his head leaned on the wall, Claire was curled up in a corner, with Marci asleep at her feet, the twins slept side by side, Ben had his head against the wall and snored loudly.

 

The only people who were awake were Karen, Brett, Matt and now Foggy.

 

“Oh hey, join in on the party,” Karen greeted with a quiet laugh.

 

Foggy rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

 

“Three twenty.” Brett called from the far corner of the hallway, as he stood and stretched.

 

Foggy couldn’t believe his ears. “Three twenty? It’s been two hours?”

 

“It’s an awful storm out there,” Matt pointed out, with a ‘duh’ tone in his voice.

 

Karen sighed. “These are just back up lights though. I tried to get into my room, but it won’t open.”

 

“I just- I slept, on _you_ , for two hours? And you _let_ me?”

 

Matt shrugged. “Didn’t see any point in waking you.”

 

Karen let out a snort, before covering a hand over her mouth. “Sorry,” she said, before clearing her throat.

 

Foggy considered Matt’s response, before looking to Karen. “What’s so funny?” He asked grumpily.

 

“Nothing, nothing!” Karen shook her head. “I just find it cute. Are you guys together?”

 

Foggy flushed slightly. “What-? No-no-” He chuckled slightly,  “We just met tonight...”

 

Matt blushed a bit too. “Most of us here just met.”

 

“Huh, that’s pretty weird,” Karen commented.

 

Foggy raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that weird?”

 

“I mean, how long have you all lived here? I’ve been here for about sixth months, and I’m just now learning your names.”

 

Foggy shrugged. “We all have jobs and stuff. It’s not like there’s socialization really involved in sharing an apartment building.”

 

Karen laughed a bit. “But you all go to Josie’s, you would figure we would all know each other’s name, don’t you think?”

 

Foggy shrugged. “I guess. Funny I didn’t even recognize you from there until just now.” He glanced down.

 

“Have we really all been to Josie’s?” Matt asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Yeah, the blonde waitress.” She giggled. “If you remember that.”

 

Foggy scoffed. “You two are like old friends,” He teased.

 

Matt laughed a bit. “Yeah, that only talk with twice a week for about a total of five hours.”

 

Foggy couldn’t help stifle a laugh at that.

 

“Yeah, the first time you walked in, I asked you about my outfit.” She shook her head, still feeling a bit bad for her lack of attentiveness.

 

Foggy frowned, not quite understanding why this was funny.

 

Matt laughed a bit, and shrugged. “Great ice break if you ask me,” he responded.

 

Before anyone could get another world in there was an annoyed huff.

 

“You know, some of us still need to sleep,” James hissed, sitting up.

 

As soon as he sat up Wilson’s eyes shot open. “Something wrong?” He asked, gruffly.

 

James sighed. “Just some neighbors being boisterous and rude.”

 

“Hey!” Foggy interjected, but Matt put a hand on his leg discouragingly.

 

“We apologise,” Matt said, giving a nod, though there was a smirk on his face. "It’s not like you guys are exactly quiet at night though.”

 

Wilson turned bright red, and opened his mouth to say something, but no words left.

 

Karen tried to stifle a laugh and failed, bursting into laughter, causing Foggy to lose it as well.

 

James never faltered from his ‘mightier than thou’ look. “Hm, shouldn’t be surprised _you_ could hear, of all people.”

 

Matt laughed, and shrugged, letting the conversation end there.

 

A bit more small talk dragged out, and the others woke one by one. Claire pulled her white hood over her head, giving a yawn.

 

And as the small talk progressed, Foggy piped up. “So, anyone else gone to see the Force Awakens?”

 

Almost everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement.

 

“It is currently my favorite movie,” Karen said, smiling.

 

“Abrams rocked it.” Brett decided.

 

“I-I’m more into Star Trek.” Fisk muttered.

 

Claire just shook her head. “It was amazing.”

 

James gave a nod. “It was good film, and I love the manipulation in it, but I prefer Star Trek as well.”

 

“The storytelling was just amazing. Makes me wish I took a career in creative writing over journalism,” Ben laughed. “Plus, the characters were realistic. You don’t see that happen often anymore.”

 

“Did you see it?” Foggy turned to Matt.

 

The room went dead silent.

 

Matt turned to look at Foggy. With a shit eating grin he nodded. “I thought the scenery was beautiful.”

 

For whatever reason, everyone in the room burst into laughter, leaving Foggy clueless and annoyed.

 

“What’s so funny about-” When he turned back to Matt, and looked at his eyes… “Oh. My. God.” He breathed. “You’re blind. That’s-I’m-I give up.”

 

Karen laughed even harder at this. “I’m-I’m sorry,” She chuckled. Matt himself wore a twisted smirk.

 

Matt couldn’t help but laugh too. Even James and Wilson were laughing.

 

“You’re not the first person to take this long,” Matt promised Foggy.

 

“Oh my God, I can’t-” He shook his head, so many things clicking into place. “That’s why it was funny Karen asked you how her outfit looks!” Foggy laughed too. “Sorry though, that was probably insensitive of me or whatever.”

 

Matt shook his head. “It’s fine. In fact, it was kind of nice to have someone think that I wasn’t blind.”

 

Foggy scoffed. “I can still pretend you’re not, if you’re so broken up over dead peepers.”

 

The rest of the room seemed to hold their breath at his comment.

 

Matt smiled, and raised and eyebrow, before he busted out in laughter. “They weren’t always ‘dead’,” he explained. “But I’m not broken up over it. It’s just a tinge annoying when people make a big deal over it, and apologise over and over again.”

 

“Well you will hear no such apologies from me.” Foggy promised.

 

Karen shook her head. “You’re a trip.” She told Foggy.

 

“And that’s supposed to mean?” He asked, mock offended.

 

She shrugged. “I dunno, you’re just different. In the best of ways.”

 

Matt nodded in agreement. “I can agree with you there.”

 

Foggy smiled proudly. “Oh my God you know what we should do?” This was mostly directed at Matt and Karen.

 

“What?” Matt and Karen answered in unison, causing laughter to break out between the three of them.

 

“We should start a law firm. Us three, Matt, we can be the lawyers, Karen, you can- you can bartend, it’ll be completely and utterly awesome! What do you think?” He looked between the two with a playful glimmer in his eyes.

 

Karen thought for a second before laughing and shaking her head. “You know what? Yes. Let’s do it. Matt?”

 

Matt thought for a second, before a smile appeared on his face. He moved forward, planning to kiss Foggy on the cheek, only to mess and actually kissing him on the lips. Which was much better than his original plan.

 

Foggy was surprised at first, and then let in. After about a good fifteen seconds, Matt pulled back.

 

Foggy said the first clever thing that popped into his head; “Is that a yes then?”

 

Matt laughed, and nodded. “That’s a yes.”

 


End file.
